


A Little Pick-Me-Up

by amoosebouche



Series: What's the Worst That Can Happen [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstores, But I don't care, Castiel Works in a Bookstore, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, adorable boyfriends, completely and utterly pointless, retail hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoosebouche/pseuds/amoosebouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs a little mood boost on his lunch break. Dean is happy to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pick-Me-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the other little thing that I thought would cheer me up.
> 
> It worked. A little bit.
> 
> (Takes place sometime after part 2 in the series)

Cas paces in the stockroom, glancing at his phone every few seconds. Finally, the text notification sounds and he darts out onto the floor, searching the crowd for a familiar face.

“Heya, Cas!” 

“Dean! Oh, good. Get back here, hurry, before they see my shirt.” Cas grabs his arm and forcibly drags him back into the stockroom. As soon as the door closes he gives Dean a tight hug, but quickly releases him.

“Where is it? You didn’t forget, did you?”

“Dude, chill.” Dean holds out a plastic bag, and Cas swipes it from him. Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m happy to see you, too, honey.”

“This is an emergency,” Cas says. He emerges from the bag with his prizes, and quickly devours the candy bar before popping open the energy drink and guzzling from the can for several seconds. 

Dean watches him with a mixture of disgust and wonder on his face. 

“Stressful day?” he asks, and reaches for Cas’s free hand.

Cas twines their hands together and sighs. “You have _no_ idea. Sales are the worst. We can’t even really leave the back without getting mobbed,” he says, looking down at his company shirt, logo emblazoned front and center.

“How much longer are you on break?” Dean asks. He very, very casually disentangles his hand from Cas’s and slides it around his waist instead, curving around him familiarly. 

“Um, about forty minutes?” Cas leans into the touch and closes his eyes.

Dean very, very casually manages to slide his hand up under the edge of Cas’s shirt and traces his fingers along the waistband of his jeans. 

“Want to go revisit the alley?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the point of this is, and I don't care ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
